The Thunder in my Heart
by Yuffie De Esagari
Summary: Strange disappareances have been reported, and after being partnered by Cloud and sent to investigate, Yuffie and Reno find themselves trapped in a whole new world. One called Spira.
1. Chapter 1: A New Mission

**Foreword**

This is my first ever fanfic and was previously titled 'Playing deep inside my Dreams'. However I decided to change the name after returning many months later and realising that… well it's just rather sucky title to be honest. 

Anyway, I started writing this because I just came over all creative(ish) one day and decided I wanted to try writing a fanfic of some kind. Unfortunately though I only got as far as deciding that it would include Reno & Yuffie and that they would end up in FFX/X2's Spira since I've not seen that yet... so yea ... um... I'll basically be making this up as I go. XP

**- YDE a.k.a Rini**

P.S Many apologies if I don't get the character's personalities right.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Summary:**_ Strange disappearances have been reported, and after being partnered by Cloud and sent to investigate, Yuffie and Reno find themselves trapped in a whole new world. One called Spira._

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Final Fantasy. __I'm just some random fanfic writer who seriously wishes she did._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

**The Thunder in my Heart**

**Chapter 1: **_A New Mission_

"Hoi...get up!"

Lilac eyes opening slightly, before blinking shut almost instantly as rays of light entered her sleepy orbs, Yuffie groaned, mumbling something inaudible as she attempted to bury her head under the covers in order to black out the annoying sun and to drown out the voice of whoever was trying to wake her from her peaceful slumber. It had been so long since she'd slept in a bed, and now someone was trying to force her out of it, it was to unfair! ... Or at least she thought it was a bed, the surface was softer than the ground that was for sure and she could definitely feel something around her shoulders, however, another part of her brain, the one that was slowly piercing her tired, jumbled memory together, was disagreeing and telling her she'd just fallen from somewhere. And that somewhere had been high up.

"...G' way"

Sighing loudly and ignoring the pain at the back of his head as well as the thoughts that begged him to lay back and rest his eyes if only for a moment, Reno pushed himself up, causing the young shinobi that was laying on top of him to roll onto the floor, where she immediately began to sit up one hand clutching his torn jacket whilst the other rubbed her eyes softly, muttering silent protests at being awoken so rudely.

"Geez, what am I a mattress..." Getting to his feet Reno leant against the wall for a second as a wave of dizziness hit him before finding his balance once more and looking around him for the first time. Then pulling a face, he looked down at Yuffie. "...Great work! You really did it this time Kiddo..."

Hand hovering centimeters in front of her face, Yuffie looked up at him in confusion as he continued speaking before looking around, her eyes suddenly opening slowly as realization dawned upon her. A mission, a cliff, a flying monster, falling... something gripping her arm?

"...and I know i said don't do nothing fancy, cus I was right there when i said it!"

"What? This is my fault...!" Getting to her feet Yuffie stood in front of him and looked up into his face, her voice rising as she poked a finger into his chest. "...Your the one who suggested we go the hard way to avoid detection!"

"Well I did'nt say anything about committing suicide!" Slapping her hand away roughly, Reno stared back at her with equally cold eyes.

"Well what did you expect me to do? Let the stupid thing peck my head off!"

"No, but i did'nt expect you to jump on it and try to ride it either...Stupid thing to do, when you think of how much of an idiot are in the first place?"

"What did you say turkey!..." She replied angrily her hand hovering dangerously over one of the shruikens in her belt as she stood on tip toes, her face centimeters from his.

"- Guys! -"

"What?" Yelling in unison they both stood still for a moment in embarrassed silence staring at each other before both making a hasty move for the PMS that lay on the ground a few feet away, and after a brief struggle as Reno got his hands around it first, he pushed the young ninja away and lifted it to his ear.

"Yo...Reno here"

"- Your signals disappeared, where are you? Is Yuffie okay? What happened? -"

"Don't worry i'm fine... She just dragged me down a million mile high cliff with her when she decided to try attack a harmless bird..."

"LIAR! The stupid thing tried to eat my head off!..." Waving a hand to signal Yuffie to shut up, Reno turned his back on her as he listened to the instructions Cloud gave him but that he did'nt plan to follow.

Frowning, Yuffie got to her feet for a second time and rubbed her damp behind. What had she ever done to that stupid spiky headed Blondie to deserve this! Why couldn't he have partnered her with Tifa or Barret... Hell even Vincent's cryptic talk would have been better than this. But oh no. He just had to put her with Reno of all people! Reno: The friggin definition of Stupid!

"Roger..." Turning around Reno threw the PMS towards her, and caught off guard it rebounded off the side of her hand, which she'd just managed to raise in time to prevent it from hitting her face, and landed with a clatter on the ground.

"What the hell did you do that for? It nearly hit me!"

"Well you should have caught it then you stupid brat"

"If you want me to kick your ass your going the right way about it"

Smiling in slight amusement Reno barged past her, and without thinking twice headed towards a sunlit gap in the wall. "Let's just go... the sooner we finish the better..."

"Finally we agree on something..." Retrieving the PMS, Yuffie tapped it a couple of times to check it hadn't broken before standing up and running to catch up with the crimson haired turk.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Where?" _

_"The Northern Caves..."_

_Looking at a worried Tifa then at Barret, Cloud glanced at the remaining ex-members of Avalanche one by one before focusing his attention back to Rufus, the president of Shinra himself._

_"How do we know Shinra isn't behind all this in the first place?"_

_"If that were so then i would not have asked for your help"_

_"Unless it was a trap"_

_"We have been through this, if it were not for them being on another mission in the first place, I would have already assigned the Turks to look into it already"_

_"Then what the hell's he doing here?"_

_As Barret voiced everyone's thoughts he nodded in Reno's direction that was standing a short distance behind Rufus, and turning his head to one side in a bored fashion the red head sighed in annoyance as he mumbled something about 'babysitting'._

_"Reno will be working with you and keeping me up to date on what is going on throughout the investigation..." Moving his gaze away from the man in question Rufus looked at Cloud. "I realize you may not like this arrangement however he will ..."_

_"It's fine... As long as he doesn't get in the way..."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was only after they'd both passed through the small gap in the wall and out into the light that they realized there was no way the suns rays should have been able reach into a cave over 200 feet below ground level and staring around them in horror Yuffie blinked a couple of times as her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness.

"Okay... Where The HELL are we!"

_----------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**Authors Notes:  
**The first chapter is complete! Zoot! Hopefully it's not too bad. Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2: Location Unknown

**Foreword**

Thank you for the reviews. Also I 'tried' doing the accent as you requested Alixen, and hopefully it's not to bad. XP

- **YDE a.k.a Rini**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summary:** _Strange disappearances have been reported, and after being partnered by Cloud and sent to investigate, Yuffie and Reno find themselves trapped in a whole new world. One called Spira._

**DISCLAIMER:** _Why should I say it? I don't have to. I simply refuse ... Reno pull's out electro rod… um, I mean ''… I do not own Final Fantasy. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Thunder in my Heart**

**Chapter 2: **_Location Unknown_

The land sloped slightly as an unfamiliar duo weaved their way through tall untamed grass, a faint and inconstant breeze slipping through their hair like gentle fingers and creating waves in the lush grass, making it shimmer gently in the sunlight. It's fresh rip scent overlaying the more subtle smell of rich, raw soil as they trampled it underfoot with every step. They had no idea where they were going, or where they were for that matter. Only that no matter how hard they tried to convince themselves they were still in the caves and this strange place only existed in their heads they couldn't and that some form of civilization might lie within reach if they just kept going. Which direction they went, one of the two did'nt seem to care, just as long as they were getting somewhere.

"Turkey!... Wait for me...!"

The voice was a distant whine that made the fiery red head want to turn around and slap the owner of the voice one time in her face, but instead he managed to simply turn around, his hands tucking inside his pockets to resist the temptation before an amused grin spreading across his face as he watched the young ninja running to catch up with him. He'd quickly grown bored of all this walking and getting nowhere, and if they're were any pros about being stuck with someone like her, and if they're was anything she was good at, and these things were few, it was that she could at least provide a little entertainment every now and then. Even now, when she did'nt intend to she ran like a some kind of beheaded chicken.

Finally reaching him, she immediately bent forward, both hands leaning against aching knees as she tryed to catch her breath, and Reno rolled his eyes as she took in the lung full's of air before releasing it loudly.

"Can't you walk any faster, yo?"

"Unless... you haven't... noticed yet...you stupid Turk..." Pushing herself up she brushed the long, dark fringe, that had fallen into her face, to one side with one hand and looked at him. "...You don't even know where we are?"

"So?... Sooner we get there the sooner we find out?"

"Get where?"

"You know like, just..." He gestured around him to show it was no particular place "... there"

"I don't understand..." There it was again, that annoying whine only she seemed to have, and he found himself digging his fingers into his palms to stop himself from bringing his fist to her face before it was to late.

"Move"

Turning his back on her and with his pace unchanged he continued to walk pushing the tall green blades out of his path and the thought of pulling him back crossed Yuffie's mind briefly as she watched his long red tail flick and do a lively dance against his back, however she let go of the idea. Sighing she started jogging, falling further and further behind the same way she had been ever since they'd started this little expedition.

Every now and then her red haired companion would stop walking and wait for her to catch up, speaking, joking or the more common one, arguing with her as she collapsed on the ground trying to catch her breath. So as he stopped for the sixth time she automatically collapsed on the ground without even asking why, leaning back on one hand and squeezing the side of her stomach with the other.

"Oow..."

"What's it this time?"

"What'dya mean 'this time'!"

"Every time you've said that you've complained about summin...So what's it this time, yo? ... An incurable disease of some sort?"

"Funny..." Sitting up and removing her hand from her side she mentally cursed Reno for ruining her perfectly good rant and instead sat in silence staring at her toes until sheer need to fill the empty gap caused her to speak again. "So..."

"You hear that?"

"Huh...?" Snapping her head up, Yuffie looked up at the crimson turk in confusion, his was head titled back slightly as stared into the distance beside him, his expression one of concentration, and despite the protests from her aching feet she stood up and followed his line of sight to try spot what it was he was looking at. "I don't see anything!"

"Ssh, wait for it...There...!" Looking around at her quickly he pointed in the direction from which the sound had come from. "...You hear that!"

"No..."

Yuffie stated simply as she strained her ears even more in attempt to hear whatever invisble thing he was talking about and as she did so, she heard something that hadn't been there before. The low rumbling sound of an engine, that reminded her alot of the buggy they'd used during meteor a few years back, kept increasing and decreasing in volume as though a vehicle kept going past and as it moved closer still she could make out... voices?

"People, it's people...!" Grabbing Reno's arm as she spoke, causing him to stagger slightly not only from surprise but from the sheer force, she jumped up and down in excitement, all previous aches and pains from their long walk forgotten, before letting going and taking off in the direction from which it was coming from. "...I'm saved...!"

She had no idea where she was going or where she was for that matter. Only that civilization definitely lay within reach if she just kept going. Which direction she was going, she did'nt care, she was finally getting somewhere.

Tripping over a large and unusual rock, Yuffie closed her eyes as she felt her body lift into the air and waited for the inevitable impact, her hands flying forward just in time. Pushing herself up slowly, she blinked a couple of times, watching as the many white dots that danced in front of her faded from her vision before sitting up fully, feet poking out either side of her as she placed her hands in the empty space between her knees to steady herself. Then finally noticing the panicked cries that could be heard over the now deafening rumbling, she closed her eyes once more, her head turning to face the direction from which it was coming from before opening them and staring in horror.

The last thing the young shinobi saw before she fainted from fright was a flash of red.

"Can you hear me?"

Huh... Stirring slightly the young girl tipped her head to one side, her usually excited voice tired and lazy as she spoke.

"Turkey...?"

"Welcome back...you okay?"

"No..."

"Good to hear everything's normal, yo"

"How long was I out?"

"No more than a minute"

Opening her eyes slowly Yuffie stared at the Turks blurred outline for a few moments as it slowly came into focus, before blinking them shut again and trying to stand up, however as a hand landed on her head and Reno pushed himself up using her as support, she fell back against the stone ruin once more.

"Ow... Is that how you treat an injured person?"

"But you're not in that category"

Now that he mentioned it... Lifting her hands she held them in front of her inspecting them her orbs scanning her arms in search of any cuts or bruises, before moving them out of the way and looking at her body and other than a bruised shoulder, grazed leg and being covered in dirt she seemed to be... well... perfectly fine...

"Turk?..." He looked down at her, and the total confusion displayed on her heart shaped face as she looked up at him want to laugh. "...Did;-"

"Cunno...!"

Stopping mid-sentence as the girlish voice called out a word neither understood, both Yuffie and Reno turned to look at a young female, who was running away from the strange vehicle Yuffie had seen briefly, and was heading straight towards them.

**Authors Notes:**  
Okay chapter 2 is now up and a go, go! I couldn't think of a good place for Reno and Yuffie to appear so i just asked a friend to name a random location and yea, it was Mi'hen Highroad XP... anyway purdy please review (suggestions also welcome )!


	3. Chapter 3: An Upbeat Al Bhed?

**Foreword**

I'll just get straight to the point. Despite having probably collected more dust on than the inside of a warehouse that has been unoccupied for several thousand years, I have never actually forgotten this fanfic in all the time it has taken for me to start writing again, and now that I finally am, I have decided to continue working on it. (Still as clueless on a plot as ever though, I'm still just making it up as i go '' --- w00t it rhymed)

I don't know about you but when I read any piece of writing, the names at either the top or bottom of each page mean very little to me. After all it's not like I know them, they're either friends of the author, or, people who helped the author in some way or form. But let me tell you, profound and public thanks is exactly what these people deserve and I can only say that to anyone who knows a writer, never ever underestimate the power of your words and your encouragement.

Believe me, writers - and all creative people - live off the encouragement and inspiration you feed us. It drives us, propels us onward. One encouraging word can outshine a thousand critical comments. One motion can inspire us beyond comprehension. And so while you, may not recognise any of the names on this page or any of the next, each in they're own way encouraged and inspired me, and gave me advice. This fiction is all the more richer thanks to their support.

Firstly hugs to **_Kat-Chan_** (Callisto Fenix). She inspired me to start writing properly again and gives me advice and support when I need it despite being busy working on her own fictions. A virtual cookie to **_Jan_** for reading over this chapter (And all the previous ones) for me checking and pointing out every single mistake she could find (she eventually got bored pointing out how bad my grammar though so I apologise for any mistakes you may encounter whilst reading in advance ''). Also kisses to **_Reece_** who took me out for caramel frappuchino's whenever I encounter writer's block these day's half, and who, along with Kat, persuaded me to start writing once more.

Also thanks to you, the readers, for taking the time to read this fiction (despite having died once already) and hopefully hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink for reviewing (it keeps me motivated and makes it more worth while to know it's being read, you know?). Also feel free to give me suggestions, like I said I don't really have any idea as to where this is going. XP

**- YDE a.k.a Rini**

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Summary:** _Strange disappearances have been reported, and after being partnered by Cloud and sent to investigate, Yuffie and Reno find themselves trapped in a whole new world. One called Spira._

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Final Fantasy and can only pretend that they stole my ideas and in reality I am the genius behind such an awesome series ._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

**The Thunder In My Heart**

**Chapter 3: **_An Upbeat Al-Bhed?_

"Cunno...?"

"Oh Gawd...!" Yuffie moaned quietly beside Reno, pulling a face as she spoke. "...We would have to get stuck in a place where no one speaks the same language as us."

She was tanned and had her long sunny blonde hair been loose it probably would have cascaded down the entire length of her back, instead it was pulled up into a ponytail at the top of her head and some of it was divided into little sections and braided, red and blue beads of different sizes decorating them. Wrapped around her head, she wore a large blue bandana which kept all the hair out of her face in the same way that Reno's pilot goggles seemed to. Her eyes were narrow and bright green, the pupil in each eye replaced by a black swirl, her eyebrows arched and in each of her ears she wore a yellow-orange feather.

She wore a skimpy attire, sporting a yellow bikini piece with pale orange piping, a short, olive green, low-rise skirt with a yellow belt complete with two square-ish pouches to hold it up, covering the bottom half, two straps that suggested a thong riding up on her hips. The top was laced up at the front it's black halter strap buckling on both sides and starting just below her shoulder her arms were covered with beige sleeves made of a gauzy fabric, a series of large bows to keep them from falling off. Twined around her neck was a long scarf that was mainly red in the middle fading to orange then finally to yellow at the ends, where tassels extended to just below her knees. A pair of fingerless brown gloves covered each of her hands and her navy and beige cow-boy style boots ended a few inches above her ankles flared out at the tops, a thin yellow bow tied at the back of each.

She gave Yuffie the impression of someone cheerful and fun.

She gave Reno the impression of someone he wanted to take home.

"Are you okay...!" The girl's voice was cute and bubbly as she spoke, and though fortunately the vehicle she had been riding on had not hit Yuffie and she appeared to be fine, it still held an obvious note of concern for her well-being.

"You were saying, yo...?"

Shooting Reno a 'look of death' that only served to annoy her further as he rolled his eyes clearly unimpressed and gave her a look as though to say "That actually works on people?', Yuffie found herself once more she found herself cursing Cloud and Leviathan in her mind, before moving onto te world in general.

This was supposed to be a routine mission: Go in, check it out, keep an eye out for any bad things then report them to Cloud when they returned. But no, everything had been going from bad to worse the more time passed and everything had become so strange. What made it worse was she had almost been run down by an odd looking vehicle that had two cylinders on it's base and looked like it could float on water, but actually glided along the land.

"I'm fine..." She said bringing her mind back to current affairs as she turned to look at the interesting girl now standing in front of them, and as she watched the relieved and friendly smile spread across her thin lips, two small dimples appearing on each of her cheeks, Yuffie couldn't resist smiling back, her annoyance momentarily forgotten.

"Who are you?" The blonde asked still smiling.

"The great ninja girl, Yuffie..." Yuffie replied proudly grinning widely, adopting a self-righteous pose and indicating to herself with her thumb before motioning less enthusiastically to her 'partner'. "... And this is Reno..." She leaned forward towards the blonde, cupping a hand around her mouth as though about to reveal a big secret and whispering just loud enough for him to here. "... He's a Turkey."

"Yuffie don't make me shove this electric rod up your ass..." Reno said angrily, hand hovering over the said item threateningly."...It would be such a shame to ruin something so beautiful."

"Ecchi!" Yuffie retorted, reverting to Wutainese as she spoke and pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I was talking about the rod" Clearly she had not meant for him to understand, otherwise it would not have come as such a shock when she realised he did, and smiling knowingly, he shrugged, adding simply as though it explained everything. "I'm a Turk, yo."

"A Turk?" The blonde asked slightly confused, having been following their conversation.

"A group of idiots..."

"You can talk."

"So What's your name?" Yuffie continued ignoring Reno's little interruption, all the while smiling at the girl in front of them.

"Gullwing, Rikku, at your service..." She answered smiling and saluting with two fingers while Yuffie turned her head imploringly at Reno who just shrugged. Oblivious to their interaction however Rikku leant forward her grin widening and becoming slightly mischievous she held up her hand in front of her the index and thumb almost touching as she added. "...For a small fee of course."

"Sounds familiar..."Reno said glancing side-ways at Yuffie, and causing her to pull a face, before she could retort however he continued, asking the question on both their minds. "...What's a 'Gullwing'?"

_"Who are you guys, anyway?"_

_"We're Al Bhed. Can't you tell?..." _

"We're sphere hunters..." The girl answered proudly, though somewhat hesitatingly as though slightly uncomfortable at being asked in the first place. The group was started by Rikku's Brother and his friend Buddy shortly after Yuna defeated sin three years ago. Since then, with Rikku and her companions being the primary sphere hunters and leaving the rest of the members to their duties aboard the Celsius, the group had become extremely well-known in the last year or so, especially after the speech in Luca so it was no surprise that she felt uneasy. "...We hunt down spheres located all over Spira."

_"...Wait. You're not an Al Bhed-hater, are you?" _

"Spheres hunters?... You mean like materia?" Yuffie exclaimed her eye's brightening at the thought of familiar ground. _Trust her not to even notice the girl had mentioned a place neither of them of heard of at the mere thought of materia_, Reno thought to himself

_"I don't even know what an Al Bhed is." _

"Materia...?" Rikku asked looking slightly confused, the desperation and fear starting to show in her voice. "...Where are you from?"

"Wutai..." Yuffie replied her voice full of pride.

"Midgar..." Reno answered with less enthusiasm.

"Zanarkand..."

Noticing the sudden change in the girl, Reno leaned forwards slightly looking at her.

_"_Are you okay? You look kinda pale, yo...?"

_"Did I say something funny?" _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Authors Notes:  
**Please, please, pretty please review and for those who don't know 'ecchi' means pervert in Japanese. Also sorry it's short, i'm still trying to get used to writing again.


End file.
